A known image recording apparatus includes a sheet conveying device and is capable of double-sided image recording. The sheet conveying device includes a flap configured to pivot between a first state to close a main conveying path and to guide a sheet toward a return path, and a second state to allow a sheet to pass along the main conveying path.